It's destiny?
by Air Witch
Summary: König Vegeta ist 28 Jahre alt und sucht eine Partnerin um einen Thronfolger zu zeugen. Die 16 Jährige Nafuna soll auch zu diesem "Casting", sträubt sich aber. Erst nach einer zweiten Aufforderung geht sie zum Schloss....
1. Default Chapter

Ok, dass ist nicht meine erste FF im I-Net aber zumindest auf dieser Seite. Ich hab mir mal was anderes ausgedacht und ob das nun jemanden gefällt weiß ich ja noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe es sehr. Gut dann denke ich mal ich lass erst mal lesen. ............................................................................ ............................................ It's destiny?  
  
Nafuna jetzt steh endlich auf. Müde schwang Nafuna ihre Beine aus dem Bett, geweckt von der Stimme ihrer Mutter und vor allem davon das diese die Treppe hoch gelaufen kam. Was sitzt du da rum? Mach das du ins Bad kommst, du wirst sonst zu spät kommen., maulte Nafunas Mutter weiter. Ich geh da nicht hin., maulte vollends genervte Tochter zurück. Und ob du zum Schloss gehen wirst. Wäre ja auch noch schöner wenn du dir so eine Chance entgehen lassen würdest. Außerdem ist es ein Befehl das du hinkommen sollst. Chance nennst du das? Ich bin grade mal 16 Jahre alt und du willst das ich schon schwanger werde und das auch noch vom König diesem... Nafuna halt deinen Mund und verschwinde endlich ins Bad. Ich such dir deine Sachen raus., unterbrach ihre Mutter Nafuna. Total frustriert stampfte Nafuna ins Bad, sie hatte sich schon am Abend zuvor eine Hose und ein T-Shirt versteckt. Diese Sachen holte sie schnell hervor und zog sie an, genauso schnell machte sie sich einen Zopf und wusch sich das Gesicht. So willst du doch nicht gehen. Und dann auch noch mit Zopf, der König mag es wenn... Mutter es ist mir scheiß egal was der mag., unterbrach Nafuna diesmal ihre Mutter. Ohne ihr die Chance zu geben noch etwas zu sagen, lief Nafuna die Treppe runter und schließlich aus dem Haus. Sie rannte die Straße runter bis um die Ecke, dann lief sie langsam weiter. Nafuna hatte zwar keine Ahnung was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht im Schloss erschien, doch sie vermutete ganz stark das überhaupt nichts passieren würde. Schließlich mussten die ganze Woche alle Frauen zwischen 16 und 26 zum Schloss um sich dem König vorzustellen. Vegeta der König des Planeten war 28 und vor drei Jahren hatte man die letzten Tufurujins getötet, auf seinen Befehl hin, jetzt sollte ein Nachfolger gezeugt werden (Prinz Vegeta *sabba*^^) Nur das störte Nafuna nicht an ihm, sie störte diese überhebliche Art die er hatte, zudem war sie jemand der in eine der untersten Klassen geboren wurde. Deshalb würde der König auch auf Nafuna herab sehen sie schlecht behandeln und sie nie an seiner Seite haben wollen, also warum sollte sie dort hin gehen. Das fragte sie sich ständig seit dieser Befehl ins Haus geflattert war. Na und außerdem kann das doch keiner Überprüfen wenn heute Tausende hin sollen morgen auch wieder und übermorgen... Da fällt das ganz sicher niemanden auf wenn ich nicht da bin. Oder doch? Nein das ist Quatsch. So in ihren Gedanken versunken währe sie beinahe mit irgendjemanden zusammen gestoßen konnte aber noch ausweichen. Um nicht die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen lief Nafuna Schleichwege bis zum Strand wo sie sich in den Schatten setzte und aufs Meer hinaussah. Ein paar kleine Kinder sprangen im und am Wasser herum, dass dürften sie eigentlich auch nicht in ihrem Alter sollten sie um diese Zeit Training haben. Nafuna hatte in dem Alter auch oft blau gemacht weil sie es super langweilig fand zu trainieren, dadurch ist sie auch nicht besonders stark geworden, was noch ein Grund mehr war für König Vegeta sie nicht zu wollen. Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte sie sich zurück und schaute mal da und mal dort hin, sprang kurz ins Wasser und ließ sich von der Sonne wieder trocknen. Erst als es anfing dunkel zu werden ging Nafuna, langsam, wieder nach Hause. Als sie die Haustür öffnete kam Nafuna gleich ihre Mutter angelaufen und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Und? Was und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Wie ist was gelaufen? Nafuna, du weißt was ich meine. Also antworte gefälligst. Ich bin nicht hingegangen. WAS BIST DU? Nicht hingegangen., antwortete Nafuna gleichgültig. Spinnst du jetzt total oder was? Das ist ein Befehl und heute hättest du hingemusst. Morgen kannst du da nicht antanzen und... Ich werd da überhaupt nicht antanzen. Und außerdem kann mir ja keiner Befehlen mich aussuchen zu lassen. Wobei ich gleich bemerke das ich garantiert keine Chance gehabt hätte, und das ist auch verdammt gut so. Eins sag ich dir. Wenn dein Vater zurück ist werd ich ihm das alles erzählen, dann wirst du dir wünschen das du hingegangen wärest. Nafuna schaute ihre Mutter daraufhin nur sauer an, lief dann die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie auch gleich. Sie lief zum Schrank öffnete ihn, stellte ihre Musikanlage auf volle Lautstärke, schnappte sich ein Handbuch über Kampfstile und setzte sich aufs Bett. Irgendwann war Nafuna dann so Müde das sie sich in ihre Decke kuschelte und einschlief, mitten in der Nacht wachte sie nur noch mal auf um ihre Anlage abzustellen welche, die Musik immer noch mit voller Lautstärke durchs Zimmer Dröhnen ließ. Die Woche verging, es war inzwischen Freitag, Nafuna hat das Thema Schloss, schwanger werden und Thronfolger gebären schon fast vergessen, wenn sie nicht andauernd ihre Mutter daran erinnern würde. An diesem Freitag Morgen wurde Nafuna von ihr unbekannten Stimmen geweckt, langsam stand sie aus dem Bett auf zog sich etwas an und lief die Treppe runter. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat erblickte sie zwei Männer und erschrak ziemlich, lies sich das aber nicht anmerken. So wie die beiden unbekannten gekleidet waren kamen sie aus der obersten Klasse, also Bedienstete des Königs Leute der Elite, Nafuna konnte sich schon denken warum sie da waren. Ist das ihre Tochter?, fragte einer der beiden Nafunas Mutter. Ja., antwortete ihre Mutter untertänigst. Hast du nicht irgendwas wichtiges vergessen, so am Montag?, fragte der andere Sayajin ziemlich schroff. Ich hab keine Ahnung., gab Nafuna genauso schroff zurück. Nafuna, benimm dich., schallte sie ihre Mutter. Ganz genau kleine hör lieber auf deine Mutter., meinte wieder der andere Sayajin und drückte Nafuna einen Zettel in die Hand. Heute Abend um Punkt 19.00 Uhr bist du im Schloss an deiner Stelle noch etwas ehr. Und wag dich nicht Heut auch wieder nicht zu erscheinen, unser König ist so wie so schon sauer weil ganze Vier Weiber schon nicht erschienen sind, mit dir sind es fünf. Mir ist das echt vollkommen egal ob unser König sauer ist., schnappte Nafuna. Die beiden Bediensteten fingen an zu lachen, schauten sich kurz an und dann standen sie auf. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung und noch ein Tip benimm dich beim König nicht so. Das wäre ganz schlecht für dich, sehr schlecht. Dann begleitete Nafunas Mutter die beiden noch nach draußen und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Nafuna lief schnell in ihr Zimmer, band sich eine Uhr ums Handgelenk und kletterte aus dem Badefenster nach draußen. Sie hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf die blöden Sprüche ihrer Mutter, deswegen lief sie lieber wieder zum Strand. Dort blieb sie auch eine weile, zwei Stunden vor 19.00 machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, nach ihrer Rechnung müsste sie dort zehn Minuten vor 19.00 Uhr ankommen. Genau wie berechnet schaffte sie es auch zum Schloss nur die Wachen am Eingang wollten sie nicht reinlassen, weil Nafuna den Zettel von Morgens nicht dabei hatte. Nach fünf Minütigem diskutieren beschloss einer der Wachen mit Nafuna rein zugehen und nachzufragen. Auf dem Weg warte sie die genervte Wache gleich das sie was erleben könne wenn das nicht stimmt. Im warte Raum vor dem Arbeitszimmer des Königs sollte sich Nafuna hinsetzten, aber sie lief stattdessen hinter der Wache her. Als sich auf das Klopfen der Wache nichts rührte, setzte sich diese auf einen Stuhl und schnauzte Nafuna gleich an, weil sie sich auch setzten sollte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Also für den ersten Teil muss das erst mal reichen, wenn jemand mehr lesen möchte kann er mir das ja per Rewice mitteilen. Auch wer nur mal so aus Fun was sagen will kann rewicen. 


	2. Teil 2

So hat etwas gedauert, aber es haben ja auch nicht viele geantwortet. Obwohl ich's Ja gerne mag wenn viele mir sagen wie sie meine Story finden weil ich dann weiß ob ich gut, sehr gut, schlecht oder auch vollkommen untalentiert bin. Also egal was ihr mir sagen wollt einfach raus damit. Es kann nur besser werden. ---------------------------------------------------- ------------- Während sie dann so da saßen und warteten hatte Nafuna Gelegenheit dazu sich etwas umzuschauen.  
  
Ja, wie ich's immer vermutet hab. Hier hat keiner an irgendwas gespart, Hauptsache alles ist teurer als teuer. Die Zeit verging, fand Nafuna, überhaupt nicht und die Uhr an der Wand tickte, tickte und tickte. Was Nafuna fast wahnsinnig machte. Mittlerweile war es halb Acht und Nafuna wurde langsam sauer.  
  
Ist der überhaupt da? Geh doch und frag mal o...  
  
Es ist jemand drin. Und unser König hasst es wenn er gestört wird., knurrte die Wache. Nafuna atmete tief durch und wartete weiter, fünfzehn Minuten später öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ein Mädchen kam heraus. Nafuna schätze sie knapp ein Jahr älter als sich, das Mädchen sah ziemlich fertig aus und sie war fast am weinen. Als die Wache aufstand und zur Tür des Königs ging, nutze Nafuna die Gelegenheit hinter dem Mädchen her zu laufen.  
  
Hey, du warte mal kurz., sprach Nafuna das Mädchen an.  
  
Was willst du?, fragte die andere schroff zurück.  
  
Ich bin Nafuna. Und wie heißt du?  
  
Kaori. Warum?  
  
Gut Kaori. Was ist passiert da bei dem?  
  
Meinst du den König?  
  
Na wenn den Sonst?  
  
Er ist ziemlich sauer weil...  
  
Hey, wo bleibst du. Ich hab gesagt du sollst sitzen bleiben., schrie die Wache Nafuna wieder mal an.  
  
Ich bin gleich da. Die Wache ließ das nicht als antwort gelten, deswegen zerrte diese Nafuna einfach zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs.  
  
Las mich los du blöder Idiot. Du...  
  
Bevor Nafuna ihren Satz noch beenden konnte stand sie schon im Arbeitszimmer und die Tür war zu. Langsam drehte sie sich um, der König saß an einem Schreibtisch und schaute Nafuna an. Unbeeindruckt von seinem kalten finsterem Blick setzte sie sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber.  
  
So also erstens ich kann dich nicht leiden. Zweitens ich komme aus der untersten Klasse die es überhaupt geben kann und drittens ich hab jedes Mal mein Training geschwänzt. Also bin ich nicht die richtige. Kann ich jetzt endlich wieder gehen?, sagte Nafuna mit fester Selbstbewusster Stimme.  
  
Willkommen in der Gosse., murmelte der König. -------------------------------- Gut, dann bis zum nächsten Teil. 


	3. Teil 3

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete Nafuna den König wie er aufstand und um seinen Schreibtisch herum ging.  
  
Genau hinter ihr blieb er stehen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich dich die drei Monate, bis dein Vater zurück kommt in den Kerker-Trakt stecken.Bitte? Zu diesen ganzen perversen? Ja, dann warte ich schon ungeduldig auf meinen Vater der wird dich deswegen fertig machen, weil...Falsch! Dich wird er fertig machen wenn ich ihm erst erzählt habe wie du dich hier aufgeführt hast. Außerdem hast du doch sicher nicht vergessen das dein Vater einer meiner besten Männer ist.Ich denke das hab ich wirklich vergessen.Weißt du ich wird dich doch nicht in den Kerker-Trakt stecken, dein Glück das du so süß bist. Und außerdem wird es nicht schwer sein dir ein bisschen Respekt beizubringen. Wenn wir dir jetzt noch ein paar neue Sachen anziehen dann...Ich lass mir hier überhaupt nichts anziehen und deinen blöden Respekt kannst du wem anderes bei bringen. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause.Was ist los kommst du etwa nicht raus? Ich dachte du wolltest nach Hause?Du abgefuckter Arsch machst jetzt sofort die verschissene Tür da auf! Sonst brüll ich die ganze Bude hier zusammen und dann erzähl ich allen das du stockschwul bist., schrie sie so laut sie konnte.  
  
Gefährlich langsam kam der König auf Nafuna zu. Er blieb so dicht vor ihr stehen das sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. 


End file.
